


Amargo

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After character dead, Hope, M/M, Mention of dead character, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es su funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amargo

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis esto lo hago por meras ganas de hacerme sufrir :P
> 
> -Se podría decir que después de la cuarta temporada.  
> -Issac nunca se fue  
> -Ah sí, de nuevo aviso que no soy buena con los diálogos. 
> 
> Si bueno… pues…  
> ¿Disfruten?

_Hoy es 26 Agosto._

 

Alarga la mano para cerrar la llave. El agua está al borde de la tina, el vapor emerge del líquido hasta empapar el techo y cubrir por completo el cuarto de baño. Al momento de sumergirse se rehúsa a quejarse por la piel que va quemándose. El agua cae en pequeñas cascadas hasta el suelo de azulejos azul-pálido. Cubierto hasta el pecho siente como la piel trata de regenerarse en contra de la continua destrucción.  Acostumbrado por fin a la temperatura, prosigue a lavarse cada parte del cuerpo lo más lento posible.

 

_Hoy tal vez no salga el sol._

 

Alarga la mano para descolgar el traje rentado. Escurre sus extremidades dentro de la tela que se le antoja demasiado suave para su gusto. Ata concienzudamente la corbata a su cuello buscando el nudo perfecto tal y como le enseñó. Se toma un respiro y se permite apreciar la foto enmarcada en el buro. Sobre el cristal, acaricia con miedo el rostro de su acompañante como si temiera que en cualquier momento desaparecerá. Al menos podrá seguir viéndolo sonreír... pero no escucharlo reír.

 

_Hoy parece ser un día frío con posibles lluvias._

 

Alarga la mano para tomar el abrigo y colocárselo en sima del traje. Mira por el gran ventanal al momento que una gota suicida estrellarse contra este. Después de unos segundos le sigue otra, otra más, y así hasta que ya no puede contarlas. Ya va siendo hora de retirarse. Ya va siendo hora… Se acerca a la entrada checando si lleva las llaves y la cartera.

 

Alarga la mano para tomar el paraguas descolorido. Cuando abre la puerta, Derek siente la realidad de ese día estrellársele en los ojos, en el pecho y en el alma.

 

_Hoy es su funeral._

 

oOo

 

 

Gris. Demasiado gris. Si miraba al cielo sólo podía ver gris. Ya bastante deprimente resultaba el evento, y la lluvia no ayudaba en nada.

 

Cubría su persona y la de Malia con su paraguas descolorido. No sabía qué hacer con su mano libre, la metía en la bolsa del pantalón y en seguida la sacaba para meterla en la del abrigo, su acompañante en cambio enredaba sus dedos en una pulsera tejida en hilo rojo que de vez en cuando se llevaba a los labios para besarla. Enfrente de todo el conjunto de paraguas, compartiendo uno con John Stilinski estaba Scott. Podía ver como el moreno se aferraba a uno de los brazos del Sheriff, podía ver como el cuerpo del mayor temblaba amenazando con colapsar en cualquier momento, podía ver el llanto tatuado en el rostro de ambos. Melissa estaba justo al lado de su hijo con la cabeza gacha mordiéndose el labio inferior. Más atrás, Kira y Lydia, la primera tratando de detener el río de gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos mientras la segunda permanecía estática, sin expresión alguna, con la mano fuertemente cerrada en el mango de su paraguas y los ojos hinchados. Después estaba Issac, liberando más que nada rabia. Por sobre su hombro, apartado de la multitud, con trabajos descubrió a Liam, demasiado apartado para saber cómo lo estaba pasando.

 

En el ambiente sólo hay silencio y frío enredándose en el cuerpo de cada uno de los acompañantes. Para unos viniendo del clima, para otros, de los sentimientos. Lentamente, el féretro va descendiendo con John acercándose peligrosamente al hueco oscuro que se está tragando a su primogénito.

 

–Nunca creí…–las palabras alcanzaron sus oídos a pesar de no ser más que un susurro roto–. Se supone que serías tú quien me traería aquí hijo, no al revés– vio al hombre cubrirse el rostro con las manos–. Sólo espero que tu madre ya te haya envuelto en sus brazos.

 

 _Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, Claudia jamás lo había soltado_ , pensó.

 

No hubo más palabras de despedida ni de homenaje antes de que comenzaran a echar la tierra, o al menos en voz alta. De su parte consideraba que hacerlo era dar por hecho su partida cuando el aseguraba que seguía ahí, no es que estuviera loco, es que hablarle era lo único que podría mantenerle a flote aun sabiendo que ya nunca le contestaría. Una vez depositada la lápida en su lugar y de cubrirla con flores, la gente comenzó a marcharse. Escuchó a Liam alejarse sin avisar de que siquiera había asistido. Vio a Lydia llevarse a Kira después de que ambas muchachas casi asfixiaran al  padre con un abrazo y en seguida también a Scott. Escuchó Melissa decir hasta luego con un _aquí estamos para lo que necesites._ Vio a Malia salir de debajo de su paraguas e ir a despedirse con el intento de darle la pulsera al Sheriff pero este negó alegando que ese había sido su regalo y por lo tanto debía conservarlo. Escuchó a Issac dar las condolencias antes de salir corriendo con su lobo a flor de piel y el alfa detrás tratando de calmarlo. Así quedaron Derek y John frente a la tumba de Stiles. Mirándose fijamente, cada uno debajo de su paraguas separados por al menos cinco metros.

 

–Lo siento– el susurro alcanzó su oído más claro que nunca.

 

–Yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas– John comenzó a negar con la cabeza–. No pude salvarlo.

 

–Pero lo intentaste.

 

–No fue suficiente.

 

Nada más. Porque qué puedes decirle al padre de la persona que atesoraste, con qué valor le dices que sea fuerte cuando uno mismo no puede serlo,  cómo le pides ayuda sabiendo que también la necesita. No. Nada más queda el rencor por ser inútil.

 

Apenas y percibió a Scott volviendo asegurando haber dejado a Issac con su madre. Apenas y percibió a John despidiéndose esperando que él no dejara de ir a cenar a su casa los viernes. Apenas y percibió las horas que pasó frente a la lápida con el penoso deseo de tocar la piedra pensando que si lo hacía sentiría la cálida piel del muchacho fallecido, con Scott a su lado.

 

–¿Todo bien? – quien sabe quién preguntó, tal vez fue un pensamiento compartido por ambos, pero ninguno respondió esperando que el silencio dijera que no.

 

Con el delicado ruido de la lluvia como perfecto acompañante, ambos compartieron un momento más junto a Stiles.

 

–Miertera de amigo que soy– la acusación vino cargada con la culpabilidad más pesada.

 

 _¿De qué hablas?_ Debería de decir.

 

–Esto es mi culpa. Yo lo arrastré a esta locura.

 

–Si nos vamos por ese camino entonces es culpa de Peter, él te mordió.

 

Ambos asienten. Puede que después hagan sufrir un poco al hombre. Sí, por eso _principalmente_ y por otras cosas se lo merece.

 

–Supongo que me odias, yo lo hago.

 

Scott lo mira con su típica expresión de _que carajos estás hablando_ combinada con ¿ _estás loco?_

 

–Se suponía que yo…

 

–Ok, párale Derek, ¿sí? Por favor. Si a alguien hay que odiar es al cabrón que le hizo esto. Además ya tenemos bastan miseria como para que encima nos atormentemos unos a los otros. Yo también lo amaba, no perdón, lo amo, al igual que tú obviamentenodelamismaforma y me duele como mil demonios justo aquí– presiono su pecho con la palma de su mano–. Me cuesta creer que la vida tenga que seguir pero desgraciadamente tendremos que hacerlo junto con ella y valla que lo haremos porque lo haremos por él ynomeimportaloclichéquesueneporqueesverdad– le dio una palmadita en el hombro –. No dudo de que lo lograrás porque estoy seguro de que te dejo tarea.

 

Asintió en respuesta.

 

–Muy bien, así que no lo defraudes.

 

–¿Y tú?

 

–Yo me permitiré un poco de agonía y odio a mí mismo, me permitiré ahogarme un poco con el dolor, ya después te ayudaré con tu tarea.

 

–¿Y por qué yo no puedo?

 

–Porque alguien debe ser el ejemplo.

 

–No soy el indicado.

 

–Derek, por algo, Stiles te eligió como su novio.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Había dejado de llover cuando se marcharon del cementerio. Era  noche cerrada cuando se separaron. La pobre luz de un foco en la punta de un poste fue la única testigo de la promesa de sobrevivencia que se juraron. La luna llena se filtraba por la ventana de ambos acariciando sus instintos pero ninguno hizo caso, en los dos por ahora solo había tiempo para llorar antes de sonreír sin una razón menos.

 

A Derek, la almohada que abrazó al dormir le dio el último atisbo del olor de Stiles, un olor dulce que algunos días le sabría amargo cuando lo recordara.

 

Pero que igual amaría por el resto de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Nah *se hace bolita* ¿por qué sigo haciéndole esto a Stiles?
> 
> Opiniones, ya saben, bien recibidas. Dudas, las contesto.
> 
> <3


End file.
